


Goddess Butt Is BEST Butt, Says Pit

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Spanking - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Slap, Big Butt, Butts, F/M, Goddess, Kid Icarus - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Old And Young - Freeform, PWP, Pussy Worship, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Super Smash Brothers - Freeform, angel - Freeform, ass licking, ass worship, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Pit messes up a Smash battle, him and Palutena lose, Palutena gets mad at Pit, and then she ends up sitting on his face just because she wants to. That's basically it, so... yeah. A short Pit x Palutena lemon story of sorts.





	Goddess Butt Is BEST Butt, Says Pit

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, people! Shut up, already! *Sips some eggnog* WhoooOOOAAaaohhhh...! HOLY SH**!

[Author's Note] This is just a short little story that I felt like popping out, as all. This is different from my usual work, but who even cares? I sure don't. I'm also really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way. Oh, and who else would LOVE to see Amy Rose and Princess Peach wildly make out with each other? Is it just me or...? Fu** it.

(Goddess Butt Is BEST Butt, Says Pit)

Here inside the bedroom of Palutena's down at the Smash Mansion/Stadium was a conversation going on, a conversation that had poor Pit currently shaking in his sandals as of right now, and even that's saying the least here.

"I'm SO sorry, Lady Palutena! R-really, I seriously didn't mean to!" pathetically spoke Pit, the saddened angel humbly knelt down on one knee. "Please, forgive me! I... I-I just...!"

"Now, now, Pit," calmly laughed the green haired goddess, her majestic face finally cracking a seemingly delighted smile as she gazed down at her angel, her one-man army. "You gave it your all and fought very bravely. I respect that, Pit, I really do. However, next time... just don't let him get away with that again, okay? We should have easily won that battle."

Looking back up at his lovely goddess again, Pit quickly began to nod his head continuously as he struggled to spit out to the smiling woman, "Y-yes! Oh, h-heck yeah! You got it, Lady Palutena! Let's go! LET'S GO!" The energetic angel then hopped up onto his feet, Pit charmingly giving his busty goddess a 'piece sign' with his right hand before happily speaking to his gorgeous goddess, "You can certainly count on me next time for sure! Dark Pit is SO going to get his butt kicked next time! Like, I'll kick it so bad that he'll... u-um, shit bricks or something!"

Giggling to her angel with her left hand gracefully placed close up to her mouth now, Palutena turned herself around, slowly walked on over towards her large canopy bed, and then elegantly spun herself back around once more, Palutena's emerald colored eyes now staring straight into Pit's own sapphire colored orbs. "While I do forgive you, Pit... I still must punish you. You are aware of that, correct?" she softly asked the male angel, her facial expression back looking all serious yet again.

Now rubbing the back of his head, and also not to mention gulping down his own saliva straight out of pure fear at the moment, the brown haired angel chuckled somewhat nervously sounding before uttering back to the stone-faced woman, "OH, uh, THAT? Y-yeah, of course I am aware of that, Lady Palutena! Geez, I mean, I was actually, um, looking very forward to whatever-"

"Get over here, Pit," Palutena sternly demanded her nervous behaving angel as she carelessly interrupted him, her finger pointing down in front of herself, and her left foot tapping on the bedroom floor in a clear fit of impatience.

"..." And without saying another word, Pit soon carefully started to approach over towards the green haired goddess, both of their gleaming eyes staying ever so focused on one another's, as well. A few short moments later, Pit was now standing right in front of his curvaceous goddess, the modestly toned angel timidly gazing right up at the taller woman with scared, yet rather curious looking eyes. "U-um, I know that I've said this already, like, a billion times or so! But, I'm really sorry-"

"Shut up and lie down, Pit...! Please, just do as I say, now," were Palutena's words, her face looking kind of angry as she said them, but her voice surprisingly coming off as caring, motherly even.

"Yes! R-right!" nervously spoke Pit, the trembling angel slowly sitting himself down onto Palutena's tremendously soft feeling mattress, and seconds afterwards gently resting his back down on top of it.

Needless to say, but Pit was really freaked out right now. He just didn't know what to truly expect here. Was she going to beat him with something? Was she going to beat the ever living daylights from out of him? Nah, most likely not. The closest thing to that for Pit was always one of Palutena's usual over-the-knee type of spankings that brutally consisted of both of her own bare hands firmly colliding right against of both of his own bare, soft, rounded ass cheeks. However, Pit had a really strong feeling that this was all going to end up totally different than that, and he was right.

"Aw, Pit," then softly giggled out the tall goddess woman, her sexy sounding voice instantly sending warm feeling shivers all through-out Pit's entire body. "You're shaking, I see. Oh, are you scared of me, Pit? Do you think that I am going to spank you again? Is that it, my little angel? Perhaps I should do that to you again! Ha, ha, hah. I do love seeing that cute little butt of yours jiggle around a lot, you know?"

Blushing deeply now because of her 'my little angel' comment, and also the simple mention of being spanked by her again, the brunette angel hurriedly shook his head left and right as he immediately retorted back to his smirking goddess, "ME? Ha! Me being s-scared?! R-really now, Lady Palutena? I mean, you've got to have a little bit more faith in me than that-"

And then ever so suddenly, Palutena swiftly turned herself around so that her back was now facing right toward Pit's direction, gently sat herself down on top of the young man, lewdly pulled her own dress up as she shamelessly flashed both of her deliciously large, round shaped, cushy, panty clad booty cheeks at the boy, and then rather roughly slammed her perfectly smooth, big butt down flat against of her now groaning angel's reddened face.

"Mm...!" hummed the green haired goddess as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip, the curvy hipped woman then smoothly beginning to move her beautifully wide hips from side to side at a gracefully steady pace as she carelessly continued to smother her own angel with her plump, warm, fat, yet taut feeling ass cheeks.

Out of ALL of the many things that Pit was thinking that Palutena was going to do to him, THIS was probably the farthest thing from his damn mind. I mean, sure, he always lusted after the goddess woman, even dreaming many erotic types of dreams about her as well, but Pit always truly believed that something as intimate as this would never happen between them both. Palutena's beyond wonderful smelling smell, the beautiful moaning sounds that he heard her keep cooing out so very quietly, how soft her smooth skin felt crudely rubbing against of his face like this, how wonderfully BIG both of her butt cheeks felt grinding against of his face like this as well, just everything about this whole sudden and sexy situation crazily drove Pit's rapidly beating heart a serious flutter; it also easily made his impressively large sized dick completely harden underneath of his own tight-fitting bodysuit, too.

Almost instinctively, Pit eventually smacked both of his two hands down firmly against of the goddess woman's wobbly ass cheeks, the violently horny angel now strongly pressing his nose straight up against of his female master's holy anus, desperately sniffing in her intoxicating scent as hard as he possibly could, and also hungrily using his wet mouth to fiercely suck on his moaning in pleasure goddess's panty clad pussy lips like an animal, as well.

Within seconds upon feeling such grandiose sexual pleasure like this, Palutena soon slowly leaned her perfectly womanly body completely forward, the green haired woman's flushed face now gently pressing up against of the deeply groaning angel boy's bulged crotch as he wildly continued to motorboat her pleasingly fat, clothed butt cheeks, aggressively sniff her winking butthole, and not to mention enthusiastically suck on her very wet feeling womanhood to boot. In all honesty here, the two practically felt themselves about to orgasm from all of this, already. Nevertheless, that merely wouldn't have stopped the two spontaneous lovers from... experimenting on one another, anyway.

Over the course of time, though, still having on their clothes seemed to start really becoming an annoyance for them both. Pit's problem being that his penis started to slightly hurt from being so darn hard and still tightly constricted underneath of his skin-tight bodysuit, and Palutena's plight being that her white colored, lacy panties were actually beginning to become literally soaked in her own love juices now, as well.

So, being the amazingly powerful goddess that she truly is, Palutena eventually made both her own and Pit's clothing mystically disappear from off of their bodies, fold themselves up neatly, and then carelessly placed the now discarded clothes somewhere in the corner of the bedroom. With both of their somewhat sweaty bodies fully nude and completely free of any irritating piece of cloth shamefully covering up their perfect looking skin now, things for both Pit and Palutena only seemed to dramatically escalate in raw feeling lust, desperate craving, and forcefully bottled-up passion betwixt the two hasty lovers, the rather forbidden lovers.

"Aw, f-fuck!" cursed Palutena, the smiling goddess simply not being able to help herself from doing it anymore.

"Mmmmmmm...!" gruffly groaned out Pit, the angel's right hand soon smacking Palutena's right soft buttock very firmly, thus making it jiggle around ever so beautifully for about a second or two.

"Oh, FUCK, P-Pit! That feels s-so good! You feel SO fucking g-good, Pit! Oh, fuck y-yes, baby! F-FUCK! D-don't stop, you! Don't you dare fucking stop on m-me, baby!" then hollered the goddess woman, afterwards greedily swallowing Pit's entire eight in a half inches of hardened man meat deep inside of her own sexily hot feeling mouth, Palutena's head now expertly bobbing up and down quite happily as she powerfully continued to suck on Pit's throbbing, thick cock like a legit and genuine slut, a needy whore in heat.

As if Pit hasn't already lost his own once sound mind since all of this even started to begin with here, he most certainly lost it soon after hearing his beautiful, blessed, and flawlessly voluptuous goddess loudly scream out those truthfully honest words of toe-curling sexual ecstasy to him like that. After almost ten full minutes straight of just sucking hardly on each other's sensitive genitals like this, it somehow eventually proved not to be quite exactly enough to successfully satisfy both of their primal urges, their desperate needs, their urgent releases. Both Palutena and Pit did experience multiple soul shuddering orgasms throughout those nearly ten minutes of mind-blowing euphoria, mind you, but simply because of just how unique that their bodies actually worked, it still wasn't nearly enough to even remotely tire them both down just yet. They're not human at all, you know?

Finally popping his slightly drooling mouth from off of Lady Palutena's dripping wet with arousal pussy lips all of the sudden, Pit forcefully pushed Palutena's curvaceous body forward away from himself, hurriedly stood up on both of his knees, made the sexy goddess sit up on all fours, leaned himself over, and then once again anxiously started to tongue, lick, suck, sniff, and kiss all over the green haired woman's slick vagina and twitching butthole.

Pit was going absolutely insane while orally worshipping his goddess's memorizing body, too. He would repeatedly spank both of Palutena's perfectly large booty cheeks, he would playfully bite on her left and right plump buttock sometimes, he deeply tongued her asshole like a drill, he sucked hard on her wet pussy like he would a popsicle of some sort, he would wildly shake his head deep in-between of the moaning woman's ass crack like a man gone possessed with something- Basically, Pit was merely doing what he just previously did to Palutena before, but except even better this time around.

Laughing with joy while also shaking her thick booty crudely against of Pit's licking and sucking face now, Palutena slowly looked over her left shoulder and straight at Pit before she passionately began to murmur to her beloved angel, "Gods, Pit! Y-you look so cute with your- AH! He, he, he...! W-with your face buried in my FUCKING ass like t-that!" Hearing that instantly earned the holy woman yet another really sharp feeling slap colliding right against of her round shaped, shaking, jiggling bottom, Pit now sucking down on the green eyed goddess's tasty asshole even harder than before, and also his left hand beginning to finger Palutena's dripping wet womanhood with three of his own digits at an impressively fast looking pace, as well.

Trying her damned and absolute best to hold back her own loud sounding wails of genuine sexual satisfaction, Palutena continued to rant to her horny angel by shakily breathing out to him, "Holy f-fucking shit, P-Pit...! You've m-must have done this before with somebody, h-haven't you? It's strange, t-though...! I should have known about any g-girl who you were f-fucking, if that truly were the case, that is! Or perhaps... y-you're just naturally skilled at this! S-s-so... f-fucking naturally skilled a-at this! O-oh, FUCK YES, Pit! F-fuck yes!"

Now leaning himself back upwards once again, Pit huffed out a curse word underneath of his breath, spanked Palutena's left jiggling ass cheek extremely hard as he quickly swiped his hand to the side, shoved his huge cock straight in-between of both of the giggling goddess's fat butt cheeks, strongly gripped said butt cheeks with his hands, and then ever so quickly began to buck his well shaped hips forward quite strongly, Pit now anxiously 'hot-dogging' Palutena's full, plush soft, wobbling, and amazingly big booty like a horny little rabbit.

"W-well, I did screw with Bayonetta, Viridi, and Phosphora quite a few times back in t-the past, Lady Palutena...!" shamelessly confessed Pit in the heat of the moment, seconds later also smacking the green haired woman's sexily fat ass very hard yet again, which then instantly made Palutena yelp rather playfully sounding right afterwards. "B-but... they certainly have nothing on you, M-Milady! Aw, f-fuck...! You're so soft, Lady P-Palutena! Geez, I seriously c-can't take this anymore!"

"Fuck me, Pit! FUCK ME until I pass out! PLEASE, PIT! F-FUCK ME, ALREADY!"

"O-oh, Goddess Palutena, I fucking love y-you! A-ah, gods, your huge, soft ass is truly the g-greatest fucking thing there is!" And within that moment, Pit immediately slammed his twitching dick as deep as he physically could inside of Palutena's aching pussy, the hip bucking angel now violently fucking his shapely goddess's beautiful body raw like a sex driven dog in heat.

"Mmmmphhh...!" sexily moaned the green eyed woman, her face just looking completely lost in ecstasy now, and also not to mention both of Palutena's own bountiful breasts mesmerizingly swinging back and forth during this current rough fucking, as well. "D-do you know j-just how long that I've waited for t-this moment?" she then asked her angel, rhythmically pushing her rounded bottom back up against of Pit's hard thrusting hips. "W-waited to get fucked by you, Pit? Ah! O-o-oh, yeeaahhhhh...! Shit! P-pull my hair, baby- AH!"

Quickly doing as he was told to do, Pit then hurriedly used his right hand to roughly yank Palutena's head upwards as he steadily fucked her silly, the heavy breathing angel's left hand also strongly squeezing on the groaning goddess's ever so soft feeling butt cheek as he fervently continued to ravage his female master's soaked pussy with such unmatchable gusto. Palutena loved this feeling so much, quite honestly. She felt so loved and appreciated, but also so dominated and slutty, as well. She discovered that it was a perfect combination for her sexual needs, and Pit more than easily satisfied that aching inside of her. Sure, the other fellow girls of 'Smash' more than certainly fucked her good, too, but Pit truly proved that he could also make Palutena genuinely orgasm hard, as well.

"You're s-so naughty, Lady P-Palutena! Taking advantage of me like t-this and all...! You KNEW that I c-could never resist you just throwing yourself at me like t-that! A-ahhhhh...! Dammit, you're s-so fucking tight! And w-wet! Oh, my g-gosh!" growled out Pit, second by second aggressively fucking the smiling goddess's super taut feeling womanhood even harder and harder, his hips almost tiring now.

"F-fuck me, Pit...!" dreamily cooed back Palutena in a sexually dreary daze, again feeling Pit soon firmly slapping her straight on her beautifully rippling ass, the angel simply marking his territory, marking his beloved possession. "Fuck me to the g-ground, my little angel! Make me y-your cock sleeve, baby...!"

"Oh, holy fuck, you're SO HOT!" replied back Pit through gritted teeth, the sweaty angel almost laughing out of pure sexual elation as he uttered out those words of his, and his hips still somehow finding a way to drastically increase in such rapidly powerful speed.

Judging by the way that they were both acting throughout all of this, this steamy situation was something that the goddess and the angel both have been dying to do with each other for quite sometime now. It only took Palutena herself to randomly start everything off for them, basically. After all, she knew darn well that Pit sure was not going to make the first move here, anyway. The bedroom from that moment forward sounded off with the wonderfully lewd sounds of flesh against flesh collision, the room reeked of rough sex, and the two supposed lovers continued to make passionately violent love to one another for at least two hours or more straight somehow. Pit viciously fucked Palutena senseless in practically every sexual position imaginable; heck, he even kind of created his own new ways of fucking, too. Well, sort of, I guess.

Throughout the rest of their day, Pit was eventually granted the ever so blissful freedom of simply being able to forcefully bend Palutena over anything that he wanted whenever that he wanted and just start happily fucking her taut pussy, or her big ass, hard until his heart was fully content, which honestly always took a couple of hours; he mainly fucked her ass, by the way. Just saying.

Well, if this was really going to be Pit's punishment from now on, then maybe failing wasn't so bad, right? Nah, he always tried his very best, anyway... AND he always got thick goddess ass in the process, too, so whatever.

The End!

Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
